Kames iPod Shuffle Challenge
by OnceUponABrokenFairytale
Summary: To sum it up, ten songfics for Kames. I want to dedicate this to Katelyn, one of my closest friends, and Lauren my bestie slash lover 3


Kames iPod Shuffle Challenge

Rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. 

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a ficlet/drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, and then post them.

**1. In Another Life – The Veronicas**

_I have known you my whole life_

Kendall and I have been friends for as long as I can remember, twelve years, to be exact. We have been best friends since we were four, and met Logan and Carlos another year after that.

_Eight years later you won me over_

When we were twelve, I realized that my feelings for Kendall were more than simply platonic, even though we called each other brothers. Of course, how could I not fall for Kendall Knight, eyebrows and all, but Kendall, to my dismay, was perfectly straight. I decided not to act upon my feelings in fear of losing him.

_I got used to living without you  
Endless phone calls and dreaming about you_

I was always there for Kendall as his best friend, especially when we all moved to California to become Big Time Rush with Logan and Carlos, who I considered my family.

_I guess I was in love with your memory_

As we got older, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos became immersed in the party scene. My feelings stayed the same, but I also felt like I didn't know him at all anymore. One night, we decided to go to a club in L.A. Sure we were only 17, as I reminded them, but they wanted to live it up. The night went on, and I could tell that Kendall was as drunk as humanly possible.

"Jamie, can we talk?" He slurred. Nodding, I allowed him to lead me outside the club.

"What's up Kendall?" I asked curiously. He was looking at me oddly.

"Jamie." He put his arm around my neck drunkenly. "I love you." I gaped at him, shocked.

"You're drunk." I assured him, attempting to lead him back inside.

_The way you're holding on to me  
Makes me feel like I can't breathe  
Just let me go, just let me go  
It just won't feel right inside  
God knows I've tried_

"No!" He yelled. "You're my best friend, and I love you!" Without warning, he crashed his lips into mine. All resistance gone, I kissed him back, savoring the moment. My thoughts conflicted with each other. _Stop this! __**But you love him…**__but this is wrong!_ _**But it feels so right…**__He's going to hate you in the morning…_I pulled away, and ran as far as my legs could carry me with Kendall staring at where I had vanished.

_You know I love you, you know I do_

_But I can't fight anymore for you_

_And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again_

_Sometime, in another life_

**2. Familiar Taste of Poison – Halestorm (Why must there always be alcohol and unrequited love?)**

_Drink the wine, my darling_

_You said, take your time and consume all of it_

After the clubbing incident, I made sure to steer clear of Kendall whenever alcohol clouded his judgment. Neither of us brought it up again. One night, Carlos and Logan decided to go to some party while Mrs. Knight and Katie were on a school trip. Kendall and I made plans to stay home and watch a movie. As soon as they left, he went to the kitchen, returning with a bottle of wine.  
"Come on," he tempted. "Just one glass. I promise we won't go overboard."

_But the roses were only to drain my inspiration  
The promises were spoiled before they left your lips_

Kendall lied. In a matter of minutes the two of us finished the whole bottle. Now that I was as far from sober as possible, I found my emotions spilled out.

_I breathe you in again just to feel you  
Underneath my skin, holding onto_

I found myself trying to take in as much of him as possible before this would end. We started kissing, drunkenly yet still passionate, and Kendall attempted to pull of my shirt.  
"What the hell!" Logan shouted as her entered the room, Carlos following close behind.

_The sweet escape is always laced with_

_The familiar taste of poison._

**3. Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom by Parry Gripp (Ummm)**

"You're drunk, aren't you? Logan asked us. I nodded as well as I could in my state, still numb from the kiss.

"Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom," Singing happily, Kendall tried to grab me again.

"James," Carlos started. "What the fuck?" I shrugged. Kendall looked up at them.

"Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom," he continued his happy song. I recognized that from somewhere.

"Isn't that the Parry Gripp song?" Carlos asked. I nodded. "God dammit he is drunk…"

"Get him to go to sleep," Logan instructed. "You too. We'll talk about this in the morning." _Mature as always_, I thought to myself.

_Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom_

_Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom_

_Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom_

_Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom_

**4. Shape of My Heart by The Backstreet Boys (I love this! Especially with Kendall and James…3)**

"James, are you okay?" I felt someone shaking me and woke up staring into Kendall's gorgeous eyes. Remembering last night, a few tears came to my eyes, causing Kendall to wrap me in his arms.

_Baby, please try to forgive me  
Stay here, don't put out the glow  
Hold me now, don't bother if every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man that I've become_

"What's wrong Jamie?" He asked, perfectly sober for once. A sob escaped. "You can tell me anything James."

"No, I can't," I whispered into his chest.

"You're so different, Jamie," matching my volume, he explained his feelings. "Did I do something wrong?

_Looking back on the things I've done  
I was trying to be someone_

_I played my part, kept you in the dark_

_Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

"Kendall, there are some things that I need to tell you," I started nervously.

_Send in this beautiful loneliness that's tragical  
So help me, I can't win this war, oh no  
Touch me now, don't bother if every second it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man I've become_

"Yes James?" he asked, fully attentive. I sighed, here goes nothing.

_I'm here with my confession  
Got nothing to hide no more  
I don't know where to start  
But to show you the shape of my heart_

"I love you."

**5. Secret Valentine by We the Kings (3)**

Kendall responded by kissing me for the first time that he knew what he was doing.

_Soft kiss and wine  
What a pretty friend of mine_

_We're finely intertwined_

_Nervous and shy for the moment  
We will come alive tonight_

I blushed. Did this mean Kendall felt the same? As if reading my mind, Kendall laughed.

"I love you too Jamie."

_Brace yourself for love_

**6. Everytime We Touch by Cascada**

We slowly got up and left the to Carlos and Logan's room, holding hands happily the whole way.

_Everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side_

**7. Something There – Beauty & The Beast (I HAVE AN IDEA *grins*)**

_***switches to Logan's POV*  
**_I snuggled up to Carlos as we slept, wondering how we ended up this way...

_There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
But now he's dear  
And so unsure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

_***flashback***_

"Carlos?" I asked, twiddling my fingers together.

"Yeah?"

"I think I might love you."

_New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

He smiled. "I love you too Logie."

_***end flashback and back to James' POV***_

Kendall and I peeked into their room to see if Carlos and Logan were still asleep. "Holy crap!" I shout-whispered. "They're together!"

"_Well, who'd have thought?  
"Well, bless my soul!"  
"Well, who'd have known?"_

"_Well, who indeed?"_

"_And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?"_

"_It's so peculiar!"_

"Perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before!" We whispered together, smiling.

**8. I Can't Stand It by NeverShoutNever!**

_Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about_

_The more I want to let you know_

_That everything you do  
Is super fucking cute  
And I can't stand it_

Carlos squeezed Logan's hand, waking him up. It was adorable. "Look up," he insisted, pointing to the door. They both looked at where Kendall and I stood in the door.

"Ahh!" Logan yelled, covering himself up. We laughed lightly,

"Logan, hockey, we've seen you shirtless before," Kendall reminded him. A heavy blush flushed his cheeks.

"Um…I'm a little more than shirtless." Carlos nodded, covering himself up as well.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed, running to the living room. Kendall gave them both a thumbs up and followed me. Laughing at my embarrassment, he put his arm around me. I fell into him. "That was disturbing."

"That'll be us soon," he hinted, winking at me. I shivered excitedly.

_Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about_

_The more I want to let you know_

_That everything you do  
Is super duper cute  
And I can't stand it_

**9. I Swear This Time I Mean It by Mayday Parade (3)**

_***Kendall's POV***_

_Oh Cali, please be still tonight_

_Don't disturb this love of mine_

_Look how he's so serene_

_You've gotta help me out_

James didn't get much sleep last night, so he fell asleep in my arms. This felt right.

_And count the stars to form in lines_

_And find the words we'll sing in time_

_I want to keep him dreaming_

_It's my one wish, I won't forget this_

I love him; I think I always have. I let it slip on occasion while drunk, but he'd never believe me in that state.

_So I'll sing a melody_

_And hope to God she's listening_

_Sleeping softly while I sing_

_And I'll be your memories_

_Your lullaby for all the times_

_Hoping that my voice could get it right_

This morning I finally had the courage to tell him.

_If luck is on my side tonight_

_My clumsy tongue will make it right_

_And wrists that touch_

_It isn't much, but it's enough_

_To form imaginary lines_

_Forget your scars, we'll forget mine_

_The hours change so fast_

_Oh God, please make this last_

I sighed contently. For once, everything was right, perfect.

_You could crush me_

_Please don't crush me_

_'Cause baby I'm a dreamer for sure_

_And I won't let you down_

_I swear this time I mean it_

**10 Kids in Love by Mayday Parade (The ending!)**

_***back to James' POV***_

Finally we were all clothed, awake, and together. I loved this. Carlos and Logan were together and so were Kendall and I. Life felt right for once, and I'm sure this was only the beginning.

_Young love is such dumb love_

_Call it what you want, it was still enough_

**That was a crappy ending. :P But I actually love these song fics! At first I actually was planning on making this a Kogan fic, but I changed my mind and made it Kames after writing the first two. So if the beginning didn't sound like James, it wasn't. **** Review please, tell me what you thought!**

**-Bri, OnceUponABrokenFairytale**


End file.
